Breaking up
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: SanLu at first, then SanUso and ZoLu


Typical school day. Typical class. Different someone. Sanji looked over at his boyfriend who seemed preoccupied with something. This was a rare feat for Monkey D Luffy as hardly anything ever preoccupied that small mind. But it was a small mind that Sanji loved.

Back of the class, where no one ever sat because of a student there who had green hair, and a badass attitude. He wore dark sunglasses that covered harsh green eyes and a black trench coat that had red flames licking up the sleeves. Long black jeans and big black army boots. He wasn't Goth, but he was damn close to it. The three gold earrings glittered in the light of the sun as he tipped back in his chair, arms crossed. Sanji hated him. That Roronoa Zolo who thought he was king shit simply because he was the only person who could wield three katana. Sanji wrote a note and passed it over to Luffy who smiled and opened it.

_What's wrong?_ Luffy looked back at Sanji and shook his head. He wrote back and handed the note to the blonde haired apprentice chef.

_Nothing._ Sanji sighed and then hid the note in his pocket as the teacher walked past. Nami sat on the other side of him, holding a book that read : Starting your own business. It was reading period. You had to read a book and then at the end of the lesson hand in a 250 word paper on it, just to complicate matters. Luffy sighed and continued reading his book on Ninjas. Sanji continued reading his cook book.

Bell rings and Sanji notices Luffy is lagging behind. He slows and looks down at the boy.

"Tell me what is wrong." Sanji says. Luffy looks up, his grin in place.

"Nothing." He replies. Sanji knows he's lying. He sighs.

"Look Luffy, I know something's bothering you. Tell me what it is please?" Sanji asks. Luffy's shoulders seem to sag and he glances up as Zolo walks past. An almost dreamy expression comes across the young boy's face and Sanji realises that Luffy has fallen for someone else. Sanji frowns inwardly. If it had been anyone else, he would have been okay with, even a girl, he would have been alright with. But him. How could his Luffy have fallen for that deadbeat?

Zolo walks past that young boy, thankful for the sunglasses that cover his eyes as he checks him out. That little scrawny boy has caught his attention like no one else has been able to. But, Luffy is with Sanji and Zolo doubts that Luffy will part with the blonde haired bastard. But Zolo was sure as hell going to try.

Sanji forces himself to smile.

"It's okay Luffy. It's probably just a crush. Everyone gets them, even when they're in a relationship. It'll go away." Sanji says trying to pinpoint the problem and then blow it out of the sky.

"Oh Sanji. I don't think it's a crush. I think I do truly love him." Luffy replies as he watches Zolo walk away. "I…can't be with you anymore." Luffy says. Sanji's world shatters. His stomach contracts and his eyes prickle at the thought of not having Luffy near him any more. Of losing his love to that freak. His throat closes over and it feels like he can't breathe as Luffy hurries away, trying to hide his own distress with his books. Sanji almost collapses then and there, but, he can't in a hallway full of people and instead hurries to the toilets where he sits in a cubicle and cries until his eyes are half gummed shut and his face feels hot enough to fry an egg on. Such is life.

Zolo knows where Luffy works. Zolo knows what hours Luffy does. Zolo also knows that Luffy lives by himself since his brother left. Zolo has studied Luffy for a long time. He watches from across the street as the lithe boy walks into the coffee shop. It's a moment before Luffy reappears with a coffee for a young couple. He looks up and Zolo fades back into the shadows. Luffy looks distressed today. He looks pretty upset and Zolo wishes he could run over and make it alright, but he can't. He's too shy. He's…weak.

Luffy is finally finished.

"Bye Mr Halloran!" he calls as he walks out, bag slung over his shoulder. The streetlights flicker as he walks down the street, thinking about how upset Sanji must be which causes him to shed his own tears. He turns a corner and walks straight into someone and falls backwards, hitting his head on the concrete below.

"Ow!" he cries at the same time as another voice. That voice. He knows that voice, has listened to it so intently when it spoke to the teacher, well, insulted the teacher but that didn't really matter. His head jerks up sharply as he sits up. Sure enough, there he is, sunglasses falling off one ear and an embarrassed smile in place. Luffy feels his blood pound and his heart race at the mere sight of the green haired swordsman.

"S-sorry." Zolo says. Luffy waves a hand.

"No worries. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going anyway." Luffy is surprised at how easy it is to talk to this guy. He smiles and Zolo smiles back then reaches out a hand to brush at Luffy's cheek.

"You're crying." he says. Luffy shivers at his touch.

"Something happened today. I broke up with my boyfriend." Luffy replies. Zolo almost leaps for joy but restrains himself. His touch on Luffy's skin is so nice. Luffy's skin feels like silky smooth velvet and Zolo lets his hand linger a moment before pulling it away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he says. God I sound like an idiot, he thinks. Luffy nods and then grabs his bag off the ground and stands. He looks up at the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." he says. Zolo looks up just as a spec of water hits his face. He hates the rain. Always has. Luffy smiles and stretches his arms wide, letting the water pour over his face. Zolo thinks he looks beautiful. Luffy lets the rain pummel his body, loving the feel of each and every beat as it then slides down his skin. Rain is his favourite type of weather. He looks down at Zolo, his black hair trailing in his eyes.

"Wanna come back to my place?" he asks. Zolo shrugs and smiles.

"Sure"

Sanji stays in the cubicle until he hears a scuffle outside. A young boy, about the same height as Luffy, is being terrorised by a large bully. He wails at the sight of the man and drops to his knees but does not beg, does not cry, only shivers. The bully is about to pull back a fist and slam it into the poor boy's long nose when a black boot is suddenly in the way. The bully is angry and swings at the owner of the boot which happens to be Sanji. Sanji easily dodges and then performs a sweeping kick that sends the bully to the floor and then plants a foot firmly on the bully's chest and smiles.

"Leave." Sanji commands and then takes his foot away. The bully scrambles up and runs out the door. Sanji sneers and then feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Oh thankyou." The boy says. Sanji is momentarily stunned. His voice. How could this be? A moment ago he was miserable about Luffy and his break up and now…

"Y-you're welcome. What's your name?"

"Usopp." the boy replies and smiles. Sanji likes his smile.

Luffy pulls off his wet shirt and replaces it with a dry blue one that has a large white cross on the chest. He replaces his soaked pants with a pair of old rolled up jeans and then ruffles his hair, water spraying everywhere. Zolo is in his house. Zolo is currently sitting on his couch. Opportunity knocks. He walks out and then sits on the couch beside Zolo who is looking at the TV but not really watching it.

Zolo glances quickly at Luffy as he sits down. Zolo isn't wet because of his trench coat which was hanging on the coat rack by the door, dripping on the floor. He feels his body tense up as Luffy brushes his hand past him to reach the remote. Oh how he wished Luffy would just leave his hand on his chest. Zolo thinks he knows what to do to claim this boy as his own, but, he isn't sure if he can.

Sanji and Usopp walk out of the bathroom together, walking casually side by side as they head towards the exit of the school.

"Do you like chips?" Sanji asks. Usopp nods and Sanji smiles. "Then we can go back to my place, and I'll cook you some"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Usopp responds. Sanji grins. He will see Luffy tomorrow, and he will tell him that he has met someone. Scratch that, he'd ring him tonight, as soon as he got home. He would call him while he made the chips for him and Usopp as the kitchen in his house was a fully blocked off area. Maybe breaking up with Luffy wasn't such a badthing after all.

Luffy is wishing Zolo would make the first move, because he is sure if he does it, then he will mess up big time. Zolo has already made it quite clear to Luffy that he likes him, by the way he blushes every time Luffy speaks and by the way he tenses up whenever Luffy brushes past him. _Hurry up Zolo, or I'm gonna do it._

Zolo glances over at Luffy and notices the boy is twiddling his thumbs indicating he is not really paying attention to the movie. That does it. He's going to do this now, while he can. He reaches out a hand and slowly places it near Luffy's. Luffy doesn't miss a trick, and within seconds the two are holding hands, both faces burning and small smiles lingering about their mouths. Finally their wandering eyes meet and they just stare at each other, not even noticing the seemingly magnetic force pulling their faces closer together until they are mere inches apart. The phone is ringing. Luffy pauses, considering ignoring it, but, it could be something important. He gets up and walks into the kitchen where the phone is hanging off a hook.

Zolo slams a fist into the couch where Luffy had been sitting seconds ago. They had been so close. So very close to just touching together and learning about the other in a different way. Augh, so close.

Luffy picks up the phone and recognises Sanji's voice as he says hello.

"Luffy. I have something wonderful to tell you." Sanji says. Luffy is a little hesitant and then says,

"Ok"

"Luffy, I met this guy at school after we…you know. And he is the most wonderful person for me that I have ever met." Sanji says. There is a hiss indicating that Sanji is on the phone and cooking at the same time. Luffy smiles. Thank heavens.

"That's great Sanji. But, guess what." Luffy's voice goes down to a mere whisper and he retreats right to the other side of the kitchen.

"Zolo's here. Sitting on my couch. We were just about to kiss when you rang."

"Oops." Sanji replies sarcastically. Luffy frowns.

"Come on Sanji. I was happy that you found someone else." Luffy says a little upset.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't get what you see in him." Sanji responds.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Luffy replies. Sanji chuckles on the other end of the phone.

"Go for it. I still love you Luffy, just not as much." Sanji says. Luffy laughs and they hang up. Luffy ventures back out to the lounge room only to find Zolo is gone. Luffy sighs and hangs his head.

"Damnit." he mutters. There is a crash and Luffy looks up, his eyes narrowed as he heads toward the laundry. Zolo is standing there, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." he says indicating the mess around his feet. "I was looking for a mop to wipe up the water from my coat." Luffy chuckles and points towards a tall cupboard which is clearly labelled: Mop cupboard. Zolo blushes and hurries over to it. Luffy walks in and opens the door and pulls out the mop.

"It's cool. I can do it." Luffy says and then walks out again. Zolo follows.

"No, I'll do it." Zolo says and tries to grab the mop. Luffy pulls it away only to find Zolo is there as well. He chuckles and runs away, Zolo taking chase to try and grab the mop. Zolo finally catches up to Luffy and grabs his waist, bringing the smaller boy down. They wrestle for a moment and then realise where they are. The mop drops to the floor with a clatter as Zolo swoops in and claims Luffy's mouth with his own. Luffy's arms come up to wrap around Zolo's neck and then pull him down. Finally. How long had he been waiting for that mouth on his. Who this thought came from is unknown, as both of them were thinking the same thing.

At the same time in an apartment across town, the same thing is happening between a long nosed boy and a blonde haired chef. Breaking up isn't so hard after all.

**Yes this was drabble, and it was written in second person. Bit odd, but something I thought of. Plushies for reviews!**


End file.
